War Zone
by Rico Vercetti
Summary: It was an idea, turned into reality when our characters longed for the robbery that would make them set for life. But robbing the Italian mob is certainly easier said than done. Making it out alive is going to take strategy, and bravery. This is it, the American dream. Who will prosper, and who will fall to never again get up on these grimy Brooklyn, NY streets...?


A single blistering gunshot was heard in the distance, only to be followed by a bullet flying past us almost instantly. I look back at Ako, her worried pale face, scared out of her mind, as she clenched a long combat dagger half hidden in her hoodie sleeve. The crisp air, leaving our lungs in the form of visible breath on this dark, depressing early morning. The black sky above us, setting that depressing and anxious mood, accompanied by fear resulted from our recent crime.

We turned the corner into an alleyway, only to be greeted by a frightened civilian pressed against a locked backdoor to a chinese restaurant. He looked at me in fright seeing me dressed in black skinny jeans, a black bape hoodie, and a ski mask under my hood, all the while toting an FN-P90 Submachine gun. I noticed the heavy panicked breathing he was letting out, fearing for his life, caught up in the mix of the chaos, and death caused by a young man and his asian female accomplice.

We continued on and carefully walked down the alleyway. Slight drips echoed, but drowned out by the sound of our footsteps stepping on the wet crunchy ground. We reached the end of the alleyway, and heard rapid trotting close by. We quickly leaned against the slightly damp brick building, and waited for them to pass. As they did, a gust of wind caused by their passing hit me. The gunman following in the rear of the three man pack suddenly slowed down, followed by the two others in front. The first guy let out an agitated, "what are you stopping for?" To his accomplice in the rear of the pack who suddenly halted. His head turned sideways, looking at him through his peripherals.

He didn't get a response, so the pack leader turned to look at him. As he did, he made eye contact with me and Ako leaning against the wall, and raised his rifle at us. Luckily I had the drop on him, and his fatal mistake was aiming on an aimed gunman.

I then held the trigger, the rapid banging sound piercing my ear drums, as I fired the P90 into the small group. The 5mm rounds riddling them full of bullets, penetrating their faces and torso, blood quickly pooling on the sidewalk as they dropped to the ground. I stopped firing, and could hear the distant echo of my gun shots, sounding like reverberating cracking throughout the city street. Ears ringing slightly as I lowered the gun, and swapped a new magazine into the top of it. I proceeded to run over to the bodies. I grabbed a rather outdated, but effective M16A1 rifle, and a couple of taped together magazines the gunman had on his person.

I looked through another body and found an M1911 pistol he had. I tucked it behind my belt, then ran back over to Ako. I pressed the mag release, dropped the current magazine, inserting a new dual taped together magazine, and handed her the M16A1. the weight of the rifle bringing her arms down as she didn't expect it to weight as much. I said to her, "Now you're safe" brushing her hair from her forehead, and kissing her. She let out a small nervous smile, holding the old rifle and looking up at me.

Just as we started to continue on, a white and blue police Dodge Charger flew past us, sirens blaring. The driver slammed the brakes as his view was fixed on the three bloody bodies that laid on the side of the road. The high pitched screeching of the cars tyres echoing through the dark city streets. He turned around and pulled up near the bodies, hopped out of his car, then proceeded to look in the alleyway with a drawn pistol in hand. He spotted the civilian with his hands up, saying "don't shoot". We heard this in the distance as we ran in the opposite direction of the scene, the officers bold voice getting quieter as we ran.

We arrived a block away to a street where two cars sat at a red light, the two people in their cars looked over at us in terror seeing two armed gunman appearing out from the alleyway. The person in front driving a Toyota Corolla started panicking, and ran the light as i sprinted into the street to block the 2006 Pontiac GTO behind it.

I waved for Ako to come over, she walked slowly towards the GTO and nervously aimed her rifle at the driver, while I opened the door and told him to get out. He complied, and got out slowly, his hands partially raised. He got out the car stared at me with a nervous face. I struck him in the face with the stock of my P90, knocking him unconscious. He quickly collapsed to the ground, his face quickly swelling as he laid on the ground. I dragged him into the alleyway me and Ako just emerged from, and leaned him against the dark red brick wall, and got into the car.

Ako ran to the other side and got into the Brazen Orange GTO, and sped off. Accelerating down the road, feeling the LS engine note as it roared throughout the streets. The tyres screeching as I slammed the brakes into a right turn. I pressed the clutch in, and downshifted into first gear, turned the wheel to the right to make the turn, shifted into second gear, and slammed the gas pedal out of the turn. The raw torque and excessive wheelspin throwing the car sideways. I quickly threw the steering wheel to the left into the turn to prevent it from fishtailing, Ako gripping the roof stationed grab handle with both hands, her eyes closed while she remained quiet with fear. Deafening wheelspin echoing throughout the dark city night. I gained control and sped through a red light, nearly t-boning a U-Haul truck, throwing the steering wheel left swerving out of the way of the truck, and throwing it right to straighten the car out. The tyres nearly losing traction and almost fishtailing again. I slammed the accelerator, and upshifted into fourth gear, out of the sudden maneuver I had to make. The horn of the U-Haul truck quickly fading as I sped away.

I stopped at the next red, and we both took a breath of relief. I then heard a deep voiced radio announcer say, "And that was Because Of You by Ne-Yo. Hope you guys are having a wonderful morning, the time is 3:37am, and it's currently 39 degrees out. Frosty. Anyway, I heard there's some crazy stuff going down out there this morning. So stay safe y'all, and here's a track from Silk...Freak Me..."

The Galaxy S7 which belonged to the man I stole the car from that was sitting in the slot tray received a text message notification saying, "Where are you? You ok?"

I ignored that notification, turned down the radio, and looked over at Ako, "We made it out huh?" I chuckle boldly. She let out a breath, and replied with...

"Yeah, I suppose we did. But how long until one of us...dies, as a result of these crimes we commit...?" Her shaky voice getting quieter as she finished her sentence, a small tear rolling down her pale cheek.

"Have faith in me, have faith in us" I say. "We will never perish from our crimes, we'll be together forever." I say valiantly as I wipe her tear.

"These guys aren't shit" I say as I looked back ahead, the light still not green for some reason, though there isn't any cars in sight. I leaned against the door, hand on my forehead, waiting for the green, visually scanning the road ahead. The wind of the window that was down slightly blew into the car, letting in an after rain shower smell. I spotted two black figures on either side of the road, a lot farther down from where we were sitting at the light. Upon closer inspection, they both were carrying rifles. They continued to walk up the street towards us, but luckily they were too far to make us out.

I look behind us, and I spotted a Mercedes AMG G63 6x6 with mob members hanging out the windows, all holding SMGs. The driver accelerating slowly, to allow the gunners to scout the area as it seemed. I then say "Ako call Nishimura and ask for support. He's the only one who could help us right now..."

Panicking and fumbling, she pulled her phone from one of her thigh high socks, and dialed Nishimura, a very close friend of ours, who worked as a weapons trafficker.

I heard him greet Ako cheerfully

"Hey, rusian" she said quietly and shakily

"What's the matter Ako? You alright?"

"Uh, Rusian, I don't really have time to talk, but um, I need help"

Nishimura gets into an angry, yet worried tone

"What's going on? Who is upsetting you?!"

"Some people me and Rico angered, they are in a truck, and they will probably see us and chase us down. Can you help us we're on the corner of... we are in an orange Pontiac…"

Ako's voice faded as I stuck my head out of the window only to see the blistering white Mercedes G63, a few streets down from us.

I put my head back in and hear Nishimura say, "I'm in the area! I'll pull up in few minutes."

Ako says, "Ok thank you Rusian." And hangs up

"Looks like we're going to have to take care of the people in front of us Ako..."

I grab her M16, and turned the switch to burst fire, and explained to her that three bullets shoot out with every trigger pull. As I did a grey Maserati Levante S raced out from the street on our left, and pulled up to my drivers side window. They rolled their window down, revealing it to be Nishimura.

"Damn, you got here quick as fuck man" I say to him

He said, "Of course, your girl sounded like she needed help... What's happening?!"

"We robbed the mob to make it brief, there's a white Mercedes truck behind us, and I'm sure they'll shoot at us once they see us" I say

"Shit, I'll handle these guys. I'll catch you later bro." he said

He flashes an RPG-7 in his passenger seat, and chuckles as he drove towards them.

Ako notices the two gunman a street down from us, and says "They're approaching! They'll see us!"

"Well, let's make sure we'll be the last thing they see..." I said with a smirk. I rolled down her window and pointed to it, handing her the M16. She then held it halfway out the window, barrel resting on the door. I sped up to 20mph, and said...

"You ready?"

She replied with a nervous "mhm"...

There were constant sirens blaring, and countless cops patrolling the area. A lot passed by my apartment building, which I thought was strange. Especially at 3 in the morning.

I was interrupted mid thought, due to the home phone ringing in the living room. It's one of those big wall mounted phones. I like how they look and the classic ringing sound. Quality sucks compared to newer phones, but I suppose that's the sacrifice for liking 1980s furnishing and technology. It came with this apartment I bought to stay up here once in a while, so it's plus I guess.

I answered the phone, "Hello" I said...

"Yes, How are you?" An unfamiliar voice said...

"I don't think we've spoken, might I ask who you may be?" I said

"A businessman , and as you are aware, my business was affected by you and your colleague just a few hours ago. And me being this civil about the whole matter is very lucky for you..."

"What do you mean?" I say

"What I mean is that It seems as if you and your friend has stolen some goods that keeps our operations running healthy, and i-" I cut him off

"Now listen, I have nothing to do with whatever Rico and his girlfriend did. I'm done with the criminal activity..."

Hanging up the phone as I said that. I went back to my room, and un-paused some show I was watching on Netflix. Then my cell phone started ringing... it displayed as an unknown number...?

I answer.

"Come on that was very rude of you to do, I was simply having a civil conversation with you, which I shouldn't be doing, since you stole from me"...

"Who are you and how did you you get my number?" I say

"That's unimportant, but since you're feeling a little restless, I'll cut the small talk. We have a big problem, understand? I know you used to do crimes with Rico, and I know you're a part of this. Now you can either return the drugs, and money, or you can die along with him... Alright?!" He says in a calm yet intimidating voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't seen Rico for almost a week, and besides I'm done with the criminal activity".

"Are you, ? I have photos of you right here of that 7-Eleven hold up you did with Rico last week. And that Trans Am you stole, I know you had someone swap the frame on it."

"What, how do you know this?!"

"That's unimportant, I'm not the cops, but unfortunately for you, I'm much worse. We can make a deal , I get my money and drugs back, and you can get assurance that we won't kill you. understand?"

"I'm not apart of this, I swear!" I blurt out

"That's not a very convincing argument . I think we're going to have to pay you a visit, yes?" he said

"What! I didn't do anything...!"

"Who was the person with your little buddy then, when my product, and money was stolen...HUH?" he said loudly

"It wasn't me?!" I let out, knowing it was Rico and his girlfriend Ako Tamaki

"How about this, I'll give you one more chance, because I'm a nice guy. Give me my stuff in 24 hours, or you and your friend , will suffer the retributions."

He then hangs up, my heart pounding in nervousness. I then get up.

I open my dresser drawer, and grab my Desert Eagle pistol from it. I then ran to my closet, and got out five full .50 caliber handgun magazines from a small locked safe stored in the back of the closet, and a few things lying around like my phone charger and credit card and stuffed them all into my backpack. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed my keys, and walked to my front door. Shuffling outside my door ignited my nervousness. As I opened the door, I am greeted with a guy who looks like a mailman. Standard blue USPS outfit, except that he has two Mac11's on either sides of his waist in gun holsters. He handed me an envelope and walked away. I pulled out a thick piece of paper the same size of the envelope. Written in red writing it said...

(You run, You're dead.)

My heart dropped.

Now that they know where I currently live, I gotta get out of here. I went to my car, and noticed a guy poking out of an alleyway with a camera pointed at me. Then I noticed a guy behind him holding a PKM light machine gun. I nervously I got in my car, the sleek black body blending in with the night. I started it, the engine waking from its slumber, letting out a load roar sure to let everyone in the surrounding area of my departure. I put it in drive, and drove off. I noticed a black Ford F250 following close by up until a red light close to my destination. They drove past, giving me an intimidating glance.

I pulled into a parking garage about 15 minutes away from my apartment, empty of cars, and searched my car for anything...a bomb? A tracking device...? And alas, in the wheel well, there was a tracking button, that shined a faint red light, I ripped it out and threw it on the ground.

Wow, these guys aren't as smart as I thought.

I then saw a four door Jaguar slowly drive past the parking garage. The passengers, barely visible, but their eyes were easy to see, and were fixed on me. Luckily they didn't see me remove the tracking device. At that moment a siren approached suddenly, and they accelerated down the street. I then got back into my car, and started it. Hearing the roar of the 400 cu engine filing the parking garage, and the pop up headlights illuminating the parking garage, making it fully visible. I left the way I came in and heard a gunshot in the distance. My heart started racing, I feel unsafe, like I could get killed or captured at any moment if they realize I'm attempting to run.

I turned onto a street and stopped at a red light. Right ahead are two armed gunman, they are walking down the street one on both sides of the road. They treaded lightly down the street, just a little further up than where I am sitting. And though their backs are towards me, my heart still is racing. The feeling of fear is the worst feeling you can experience... especially fear at this caliber.

The light turned green, and I drove normally, one looked behind him, and saw my Trans Am approaching from down the street. He yelled something unintelligible to the guy across the street, and they continued like they saw nothing. That was when an Orange GTO with a person with a ski mask on holding a rifle out of the window killed one of them with a three round burst spray. The other guy shot up the car, bullets rapidly piercing the drivers side door. Though he was missing most of the shots, it seems as if he hit the driver.

The driver then veered left and ran the guy over as he was reloading his gun. His body crushed by the sheer weight of the Pontiac. They then kept going, and drove past me. Hearing the whining of the supercharger get quieter as they sped away. I inched forward spotting a guy behind his SUV, kneeling down, and aiming a rocket launcher at an oncoming truck. They spotted him, and stuck their guns out the window, but before they could fire, he shot a rocket at the truck. A huge bang was heard as the rocket was fired from the launcher. As the rocket hit, the truck burst into flames, a fireball quickly spreading over the now deformed Mercedes truck. The man with the launcher got into his truck and ran over a survivor who managed to crawl from the wreckage.

That all occurred in less twenty seconds.

I then continued driving as sirens approached from a block away, while I continued to try to find the highway to leave this dark city of fear, chaos, and death...

"Shhhhhhhhh, stop crying, I'm fine Ako, Jesus" I said as I pressed my right hand against my wounds to prevent too much bleeding, and continued to drive with my left hand.

"You need to go to the hospital! Drive there, PLEASE RICO" Ako said bawling, and screaming

I look at the two bleeding bullet wounds in my arm and shoulder, barely visible due to low light, and my black hoodie. I could barely feel it, adrenaline I guess? They aren't that deep so i wouldn't want to go to the hospital. Besides, we'd be either caught by the cops or the mob if we did. The cops haven't made us yet though, luckily, but I suppose they're the least of my worries for now.

"Calm down, and find the nearest gas station, closest to the nearest highway on ramp, ok?" I said as I handed her my phone

"Ok..." She said sniffing, and wiping her tears, grabbing my iPhone 7 plus

"Good ass shot too by the way, you can handle yourself under pressure, I appreciate that" I said

"I don't like to hurt people, but I did it because they wanted to hurt you" She said shakily, as she searched in Google maps.

"Turn left on… road in 400ft" I missed what street it was but I assumed it's the upcoming turn. "Turn left" my phone gave me the directions

"Grazie, love" I said to Ako.

She gave out a shaky "heh" with a forced smile, hiding her worrisome state

We followed the directions to the Shell gas station, and pulled up to the pump.

"Alright, I guess it's time to see what we got for all this huh?" As I reach for the two huge duffle bags we stole from the mob.

Ako nodded

I open the first, it's full of bills, mostly bundled hundreds. I said "fuck yeah" with excitement. There must be at least a few million in here, making an assumption. I pulled out a bundle and shoved it in my pocket. I gave the bag to Ako so she can look, then I went for the next one. I opened it, completely filled with cocaine and a few miscellaneous bottles of pills. I have no use for this, so I texted my buddy Antonio so he can take this off my hands before I leave. He replied with "stop by and I'll take a look."

I removed my ski mask, and put down my hood as I got out the car. I threw the mask onto the driver's seat and shut the door. The bang of the door closing echoing in the empty gas station. I walked to the gas station convenience store, wiping some of the blood on my hand, onto my jeans. As i entered i heard...

"Yoo, Are you alright man?" (The clerk said in a stereotypical NY accent.) Gazing at the blood dripping from my arm as I clutched it.

"I cut myself fixing my radiator just now. The radiator hose got disconnected, and I tried to reach for it and cut myself. I'll be fine bro." I quickly made up a lie

"Damn, that sucks, man" he said relieved on the thought that it wasn't something too serious

I then walked the isles, searching for some first aid supplies. Trying to remain calm and collected as the pain started to surge through my arm due to my adrenaline going down. I spotted a bottle of Advil next to some generic 7-Eleven, ibuprofen tablets. I looked around the shelf for gauze pads, and bandages. I found some towards the front of the isle, on the bottom of the shelf. I grabbed those, and walked to the coolers towards the back of the store. I grabbed a couple bottles of source perrier water and walked up to the register.

He said "you sure you're good?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to patch myself up real quick. And let me get 150 on 3, and let me get a black and mild wine"

He said "a'ight" and rung up everything which totaled out to be $165.37

I pulled out two hundreds as soon as he finished bagging everything. He handed me my change with a receipt. I said, "Thanks", he replied with "no problem"

I hurried to the bathroom. I was holding my stuff in a bag, and I didn't want more blood coming out. I got in, locked the door behind me, and texted Ako to fill up the GTO with E85 while I patch myself up. There were two bullets in my arm, easily visible as i removed my hoodie. I chewed four Advils, chugged a bottle of water, washed my hands, and proceeded to poke and squeeze the first bullet out. It hurt like hell, blood pouring all over the sink as I attempted to remove the bullet using the mirror for help. I grabbed the first one out of my shoulder, blood covering my hands and arms, looking like a brutal murder just took place... It almost WAS that. The entire area was red and swollen. And a small hole resided in place of that bullet wound.

"Time for the next one" I shakily and unenthusiastically i said, with tears nearly rolling down my face...

This one was easier, it went into the side of my forearm. This one hurt just as much though. I think it hit the bone, and cracked it in that spot. I grabbed out the small caliber bullet, and tried to clean up, i placed gauze pads over both, and wrapped them up in bandages. I tried to dry off my black bape hoodie. I got most of the blood out, and cleaned up the bathroom. Luckily they had paper towels and bathroom cleaner in there for some reason, so I cleaned up, and flushed the bloody papers down the toilet, along with the two deformed bullets. I fixed up my hair, straightened myself out, and I walked out. I walked to the back of the store to the coolers, grabbed two more bottles of source perrier water, and some doritos chips I grabbed as i walked to the counter to pay. I gave the guy 100 at the register, and said keep the rest.

"Yoo, thanks a lot man. I appreciate that. Take care bro." He said, again, with his heavy New York accent.

Picking up my bags, a cop walked in and saw a little blood on the backside of my hand.

"Uhhh what happened there buddy, you ok?" He said and looked in a suspicious manner.

The clerk said, "His radiator hose came off so he came in here and bought radiator fluid. And when he was putting on the hose he cut himself officer."

"Ahh, be careful next time" he chuckled and patted me on my shoulder. Pain shot through my whole body, but I managed to say "haha, yeah, have a good one"

He tilted his head, and continued to shop for whatever he came in the gas station for.

I walked out the convenience store, and stopped outside the double automatic doors. I let out a yawn, and pulled out my chrome Zippo lighter from my back pocket, reached in the plastic bag from the convenience store and pulled out the black and mild cigar sitting at the bottom. I unwrapped it, and tossing the wrapper as flicked open the Zippo, the loud click followed by the swoosh of the igniting flame, and very faint crackle of the burning tobacco as I inhaled while lighting. I exhale, and turn my gaze towards Ako, who was outside of the GTO I stole, attempting to push in the hanging front bumper caused by running an attacker over. She let out a quiet disapproving groan when it didn't stay in place. She removed her ski mask, and took off her jacket while I was inside apparently, revealing her open, long sleeve, black button up shirt with a white under shirt to match her white short skirt. She looked cute.

I continued to smoke the black and mild cigar. Getting that slight buzz due to smoking it. I took a big puff, double inhaled it, and threw the cigar on the ground. Sparks scattering and instantly fading as it hit the ground. "Tastes like shit" I muttered under my breath about the cigar.

Ako, who was still outside the car, was proceeding to fix the drivers side mirror, she looked really cute reattaching the mirror to the car. She gave it a weak hit, letting out a satisfactory "heh" when it stayed in place as she looked at it. I walked over and said "Hey"

She jumped due to her being startled, then turned around and said "Oh, Hi Rico" In a calmer voice than earlier.

"Let's get going, we'll worry about the condition of the car a little later"

"Ok!" She said.

We started the GTO, the loud LS2 V8 engine filling the barren gas station with low rumbles. We turned to the exit, headed down the road, and turned onto the street to my friend Antonio's house. We pulled up to his apartment building, turned off the car, and we got out. He then came downstairs and opened his door, and greeted us with a cheerful "Salve!"

I shook his hand and he patted my shoulder.

He then greeted my girlfriend with cheek kisses. A common greeting between guys and girls, with us Italians. she smiled slightly blushing.

"Let's get inside real quick, let's see what you got my boy."

We walked in, me carrying the rather heavy bag of miscellaneous hard drugs.

I kept driving, the orange sun seeming to quickly rise upon this grimy New York City, lighting the darkness from every alleyway and street corner. I kept myself alert, spotting a news report happening near a crime scene, countless police officers nearby, along with a couple ambulances. Blinding Red and blue lights flashing everywhere.

I can only imagine this was from Rico...did he...get killed? I thought.

At a red light I finally decided to text him.

"Rico, what the hell, some mob guy is threatening to kill me." I texted

"Yeah, I expected them to target you unfortunately. I think I got away for now. Skip town. That's the only advice I have. Sorry. I can't talk now though, we'll speak later. Stay alive. Stay alert." He said in a text message.

Well, he's not dead. Good. He once told me a while back, "If shit hits the fan, I'm going to Cocoa Beach, Florida." about 40 minutes away from our house down in Orlando, Florida. So I suppose I'll be going there.

I stopped at a local McDonald's, and pulled up to the drive thru intercom.

"Hey boss, what's up" says the person in the drive thru intercom, in a very New York/Italian accent. Which I thought was rather suspicious.

"Um, can I get a-" I am suddenly cut off by him..

"Actually, you can't get anything..." He says in a mildly aggressive voice

"Why not?!" I said

"Because maybe you don't deserve something, when you owe someone  
something. The boss wants his stuff, and if you try to run, we'll blow your head off your fucking shoulders. We know who you are, and we'll find you. So I advise that you get our stuff from your little friend so the problem will suffice..."

My heart dropped, they knew I was at McDonald's? Who is tailing me?!

There's rustling over the intercom for a second and muffled speaking, then someone says "Hello? Sorry about that, some guy went in here and took our drive thru headset."

I then saw a Jaguar filled with mob guys pass by, they rolled down the windows, and aimed their guns at me. I quickly ducked down, praying for the best, hoping they didn't shoot, my heart beating out of my chest, adrenaline flying through my body. They then put the guns back into the car, and drove off saying, "Clocks ticking"...

"What was that?" Said the girl over the drive thru intercom

"Oh nothing, I don't want anything anymore, Have a good one" I said quietly, scared out of my mind

I pulled away, and looked for the nearest gas station. There was a 7-eleven a couple blocks from the highway. I walked into the gas station where an Italian looking clerk was behind the register... which looked fairly suspect for some reason. A black shirt and jeans? Don't they wear red in 7-eleven...?

Anyway, i said, "Can I get 100 on 1?"

He synthetically put $100 on pump 1, and said "You going somewhere? Taking a road trip?" In a friendly voice

I stupidly replied with, "I might"

He said "oh really?" In an 'I knew it' voice

Then he said, "You know its not smart to leave the city you know..."

My heart dropped, I heard someone come up behind me and say, "It's a shame some people are this stupid. Right, Francesco?"

I turned around to a huge guy holding a large wooden baseball bat.

Francesco said "Tisk, Tisk, yeah. Some people need to be taught a lesson..." He says in an aggressive voice

"Agreed" said the bat wielding guy...

He then swung the bat at me, I dodged it at the last second, the wind from the swing hitting my face.

I jump back, and trip, falling to the sticky gas station floor.

"Not as agile as I thought" he said

He then towered over me, and raises the bat, and brings it down with all his strength, I roll to the left just in time. The clunk of the bat hitting the floor made my heart race even more. I rushed to get on my feet, but he kicked me as I stumbled to get up. I hit the cold drinks fridge hard, stunning me for a second. But just as that happened a police car passes by the gas station with sirens blaring, and the big guy turned around to look at Francesco. I then jump forward and grab his bat. He makes a grunting noise as he looks back at me.

"You're fucked now" I say boldly

He chuckles

I false swing at his head, and he tries to deflect it, then I swing at his torso. He grabbed it somehow, attempting to rip it out of my hand. My heart dropped when he did.

"You were saying?" He said

I kicked him in the nuts and retrieved the bat again. The big guy fell to the ground, he quickly recovers, and just before he got up, I swung the bat at his head and heard a loud knock sound as it hit him. Blood rushing out from the side of his face, as he screamed in pain. I struck his head with the baseball bat twice more, and a pool of blood formed around his head as he went unconscious, blood covering the side of the wooden bat.

"Enough!" Francesco said pulling out a suppressed pistol from his waist, and firing blindly towards the back of the store where I was.

I then pulled out my Desert Eagle pistol from my waist and made sure it was loaded as I slowly crouched forward against a shelf to the far right of the store. I ran my fingers across the shelf with chips on it, to keep my balance, as I crouched walked the isle to the front.

I then reached the end of the shelf towards the front of the store.

"Hey how you doing?!" Francesco said as he popped out from next aisle over. I fell backwards, and dropped my pistol.

"Goodbye, fucking cunt" he said towering over me

He aimed at my head and pulled the trigger...But the gun failed to fire.

"Oh fuck" he said, kicking me in the face then backing up to try to resolve the issue with his firearm. I fell backwards near my Desert Eagle pistol, and then grabbed it. He noticed and then tackled me, punching my face and torso. Taking a lot of hits, I managed to aim it, and get a shot in his abdomen. The extremely loud .50 caliber gunshot made my ears ring slightly. He stopped instantly and he looked down at his stomach, blood pouring out on my shirt, and on his hands as he looked down and lightly gripped the bullet wound in shock. I then throw him off of me. He laid on the ground, gripping his stomach, with blood spilling from his mouth, and stomach, he says, "I'll see you in hell you fucking cunt." As I aimed my gun at his head, and pull the trigger.

His face caves in and practically implodes, leaving a hole through the front and back of his head. A pool of blood instantly forms, and quickly continues to grow larger, where the splatter and bits of skull are. His brain matter floating on the now blood covered floor. I look away, disgusted with what I see, but realizing it was either him or me.

I go to the back to find the tapes to the surveillance cameras in the store, and heard muffled screams in the freezer across from the gas station office. I open it, and I am greeted with a gust of freezing cold air, and the loud screams suddenly getting louder as he noticed the blood on my shirt, along with the pistol in my hand. I say "calm down, what happened" in a relatively loud voice because of the loud freezer fans blowing. I removing the tape, and chains from around him.

"These guys came in, beat me, tied me up and threw me in here. They said something about a guy who was coming here. I'm assuming it was you who they were talking about"..? I could barely hear him say

"Well yes, and they tried to kill me. But I did so first." I said untying him

Oh my god" he said in a shivering voice as he walked out from the freezer room.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I really don't have time for this. I'm sure you heard those gunshots, the police will be here any minute, delete the video footage, and put $100 on pump one for me" I say in a mildly aggressive voice.

"Alright, Alright" he says nervously

He runs to the room across from the freezer, and does something on the computer sitting on the desk.I then go to the front of the store, behind the counter and grab a couple plastic bags, and ran to the chips isle. I then proceeded to fill it with miscellaneous chips, and ran over to the drinks section and filled the other with as much water as I could fit in it. The bag so full it almost ripped as I moved as quickly as i could. I then walked back up to the register not seeing the 7-Eleven employee yet.

"Come on speed it up!" I yell from the front of the store. He then walks out from the back room hallway to the counter, and does something on the register. The register cash drawer swings open, then he closes it. And a receipt comes out the receipt machine.

"There you go" He said quietly

"Alright thanks, don't say anything about me to the cops" I said as I sprinted out of the door to my car. I arrived at my car, opened my passenger side door, threw the bags onto the passenger seat and l turned to the gas pump. Pressing high octane, I unscrewed the gas cap, and inserted the pump. Hearing the flowing gas entering my gas tank. The numbers on the display rapidly shooting up. I then hear siren close by, right before I was done, so I hung the pump back up, screwed, closed my gas cap, jumped into my car and started the engine. I quickly drove towards the nearest highway on ramp for the i-95. As I turn onto it, there were 3 gunman waiting on the ramp ready to fire. Aiming their guns down at my car from the top of the ramp. Two in front of their sideways stationed car, and one behind the car.

This is it.

I have no other choice. I just floored it up the ramp into the direction of where they were waiting for me, while I was ducked down. I hit someone and they fell under the car, while another flew over my car, I turned right slightly to prevent hitting the car at the top of the ramp. Bullets rained upon my Firebird, breaking the windshield, penetrating my hood, and front bumper. Bullets flying past my body as I sped through the madness, the mob members riddling my car with holes. I then hit something massive at 40mph, a loud bang was emitted, and my body flew to the right as I slammed into the right side of the highway guardwall. I turned left a little bit, kept my foot to the ground, and continued to duck down. Bullets continued penetrating the mangled car, as I sped off. Panicked commuters witnessing attempted first degree murder, as sirens almost instantly trailed in this direction. Somehow I escaped without harm. I am safe, for now at least.

I call my neighbor who lived next door to tell him that he can all have my personal belongings, because I will never be returning to this apartment.

He answered crying "Hello...? Joseph? I thought you were dead, thank God!"

"What do you mean?"

He said crying, "The apartment, it burned down. Two people died, we lost everything..."

I sat in shock, arms trembling

I didn't know what else to say, now the lives of innocent people were ended, and many others greatly affected for no reason. "I am so sorry that happened. I have to go, I'll call you back later..." I said in a monotone shocked voice. I hung up. Rico nor his girlfriend aren't the blame for this. I was never apart of this, yet the mob chose to assume I was the accomplice.

They'll pay. I'm going to make them suffer. I thought as I continued the route to Cocoa Beach...

"I want a brand new whip, skrt skrt, I want a brand new house, Ayee, I want a foreign lil bitch, she put it all in her mouth, skrt skrt, I want it so I'ma go get it…"

Me and Ako sing in unison to "I want" as we pulled in the gas station.

It was 3pm, I walked to the bathroom, already smelling the stench from a few feet away from the door. I opened the door, got in, and tried to close it. It wouldn't close... But it was closed right before I got in...I pushed it outwards, and it hit something big, a person I assume because they groaned and fell to the ground

"Oh shit sorry" I said as I peered from behind the door, revealing it to be an italian man, with a dress shirt and slacks.

Of course, It was a mob guy trying to ambush me.

"Greetings . It's about time we've met." He said

"Who are you, another two bit mob gangster guy wanting his product back?" I said mockingly

I glanced down at the pistol he dropped out of this waist as he got off the ground

"No, I'm a higher up. I'm sure you heard of me... Marco aka the 'exterminator'..."

"You know the boss wants his stuff, and if you were captured, he'd kill you in the worst way possible..."

"If it makes you feel any better, sure, I heard of you. Fucking wannabe. And I'm not going to get caught, what you have more people coming or something?" Four cars pulled up to the side of the gas station, people got out with smgs, and rifles. Nearly 13 people got out, ready to go. Just my luck. He smirked, and pushed me further into the bathroom and started wailing on me

"Ah, my guys are here! READY FOR A PARTY CUNT?" He practically screamed

I dodged one, and he punched the cinder block bathroom wall by accident, he let out a scream clutching his fist and pulled out a large stiletto knife. I said, "How about we do this fist to fist like a man, if I lose you get your product back, if you lose you leave..."

"You'd have to get through those guys outside also, but you won't get past me anyway. Bring it on..." He said slipping the knife in his back pocket.

Then we both started. I punched him first, then again. He jumped back a little bit, spat out blood and chuckled as he wiped his mouth. He lunged back at me, hitting my abdomen. I grasped my stomach in pain, then he grabs my head, and knees me in the face as I was slunched over. I fall to the ground, darkness in my eyes for a split second, then dimmed lights. My vision went into clarity as I got back on my feet. I punched him, and felt his nose give, he let out a loud scream, blood pouring out his nostrils. I then kicked him, and he fell on the toilet. I pulled out Ako's combat knife. He saw this and reached for his gun, and made a worried look when the gun wasn't tucked in his waist. He realized it is outside the door when I knocked him over with the door. "Playing dirty huh?" He said. As soon as he got up from the toilet and tried to dash for the door, I flew forward, and swung the combat knife from an upwards slice from his bellybutton to his chin, his intestines extravasated. Blood spilling on the bathroom floor. Him choking on his own blood from the slice wound up his throat, attempting to mutter something as he laid on the floor bleeding out.

I then pulled out the M1911 I found earlier, and reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone.

I searched in the contacts, found Ako, and dialed her. With bathroom door cracked allowed some sound to enter, I heard her anime ringtone in the distance... Was she outside the car...?

She said, "hello, Rico? What's going on...?" There are a bunch of people with guns across the gas station parking lot..." In a nervous voice

"Yeah I noticed, are you still in the car?"

"No I grabbed the m16 and ran to the right side of the gas station."

As she said that a cop pulled up in the gas station, parked his car, stretched and let out a yawn and proceeded to walk into the convenience store.

"Uh, don't try anything there's polizia here."

"Well the mob guys are walking around the back to my direction, I'm scared Rico..."

"I'll be there in a second!" I say as I hang up

I swung open the door, and drew my gun expecting someone to be waiting for me outside as I got out. "Wow" I muttered, I started running to the left side of the gas station where ako was, returning the pistol to my waist.

A mob guy entered the bathroom where I was, and I heard him yell something unintelligible.

I then heard a three round burst rifle go off six times. The policeman flew out the convenience store, pistol drawn, and ran right past me as he said "we got unlawful discharges on i-95 south, possibly a gunfight, I need backup NOW…" His voice trailing off as he ran to the right side of the gas station towards the bathroom area. The mob guy left the bathroom, SMG in hand, as the cop went by. The cop turned around and said "Drop the weapon get in the ground!" He complied and was cuffed.

Ako then tapped my back as pressed against the wall of the right side of the gas station, peering over at 5 dead mob guys laying on the ground and whispered "heyyy" in a soft scared voice, feeling her breath on my neck as she said that. Her M16 in her hand.

"Let's go!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me, and running towards the GTO at the gas pump. We got in, and heard exchanged gunfire with the cop and mob guys. Five squad cars pulled into the gas station, a couple with long guns, and ran to aid the single cop. Rapid gunfire trailing in the distance as we sped away in the GTO. I asked, "What did you do back there?"

"I shot at the people that were approaching me when I went behind the gas station, then the others ran for cover. And then that cop came over and they started focusing his attention on him. Then I ran back to the left side where you were, why were you gone for so long? What happened?"

"I was fighting this higher up mob guy, ended up bad for him..."

Ako took off her gloves, and started to inspect my face. She whined, touching the bruises, and black eye I received in the fight. She then said...

"I feel so bad, like you've been protecting me the whole time I wish you weren't getting hurt so bad..."

"You're the love of my life, I wouldn't want you to get hurt ever. Even if that means me getting seriously injured. These few injuries, and gunshot wounds are nothing knowing we most likely got away, and we're both alive together"

I glance at the bag of money in the backseat, "we'll get over it with the few million in the backseat, I smile at her"

She smiles back and says "Yeah!" All bubbly like her normal self.

With that shit show over, we continued onto cocoa beach.

It's 12am. I checked in to the Oceanfront Hotel on Cocoa Beach an hour ago. I only have 6 thousand dollars on my card, so the money won't last. And I'm having my car fixed up tomorrow for 4k.

I look out the window of my room at my 1984 Trans Am, filled with holes, windows broken. I stick my hands in my pocket and I sighed. I'm In a new state, south of NY. I have little money, food, and clothes. I walk down to the lobby, the receptionist greeting me as I appeared. I say "hey" back to her, walking out the front door, greeted by a cool breeze accompanied by the gentle ocean waves departing and returning on the shore. I see my beat up, and bullet hole riddled Trans Am, parked about 30 feet away in a parking space sitting on old, worn, cracked pavement. There was a Orange GTO sitting in a few spaces down from my car that looked familiar… almost like the one I saw yesterday morning. I continued to walk to the beach, feeling the cool sand between my toes, looking downwards, wondering what's in store for me in the future.

I get lost in my thoughts, and become totally oblivious to my surroundings...

We laid on the beach, Ako on all fours. Me underneath her, us gazing into each other's eyes. She kissed me, and said "I love this place, I'm glad we're safe together."

"I'm glad you're all mine Ako", I said as I slipped my hand down the back of her bikini, and started kissing her...

But suddenly the tension was then broken by some guy walking along the beach in shorts and a tee-shirt looking at the ground, muttering to himself.

I observed this guy that's oncoming...

Wait...

"Oh shit, that's Joe!" I said

"Really?" Ako said...

"Yeah, yo joe..." I said loudly

My train of thought was interrupted by someone calling my name. Was it the mob again? If they followed me here, I'm so fucked...

Someone says my name again, I see a girl on top of a guy who's waving at me. Uh, what the fuck..

I cautiously walk towards them, and I make them out to be Rico and his girlfriend. My eyes lit up, I can't believe he actually came here. I ran over to them, Ako getting off of Rico and saying "Hi" in a cute voice

"Rico! You're alive! I didn't think you'd come to Cocoa!"

"I told you to come here a year ago if we get in trouble, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you did, I had to go through so much just to leave NY. I nearly got a handful of times...So that's your Orange GTO huh? I saw one you guys shoot a mob guy in a drive-by, and then ran the other over"

"Let's not go into detail about the crimes we committed at the moment" I awkwardly chuckle...

Joe sat next to us, laying flat in the sand, arms behind his head. Observing the beautiful dark blue sky, accompanied by a lighthouse in the distance. He then said, "what do we do from here? What job should we get?"

Me and Ako laughed

"Jobs?" I said, "I'm a millionaire, I don't need to work…"


End file.
